Courts of ten penalize violators of driving laws by placing restrictions on their licenses to drive. The judgment may withdraw the license for a particular period of time or restrict the hours in which the violator may drive to allow driving for business purposes but prevent driving during non-business hours. Similarly, the owner of the vehicle may choose to authorize its use by others only under limited conditions. For example, a parent may choose to authorize a son or daughter to only use the vehicle during school hours or an employer may choose to authorize an employee to use a vehicle only during business hours.
Violation of the judicially imposed restrictions generally only come to light when the driver with a restricted or suspended license is stopped by police for some driving offense. Violations of restrictions imposed by a vehicle owner on a limited authorization driver are even more difficult to detect since they do not appear on the driver's license.
The present invention is accordingly directed to a system which will enhance the efficacy of such driving restrictions by warning observers of the vehicle when the restrictions are being violated, yet will allow the continued use of the vehicle in violation of the restrictions for emergency purposes and the like.